


独占欲

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: Gran Ciudad的姐妹篇，同样是龙舌兰仿生人的设定





	独占欲

龙舌兰没有学过人类的修辞，但仿佛他的系统中早就自带了模拟人类的终端程序。

他是被制造出来取悦人类的，填补他们的寂寞，完成幻想，接着像任何一个过了新鲜期的玩具一样，被锁进橱柜。

“没有亲吻。”这是他被启动后输入的第一条指令。  
没有亲吻，不会有情感抚慰，他不必，也没有需要在威士忌心事重重坐在窗前的时刻陪他一起度过所有寂静黎明。

他的主人，如果威士忌乐意让他用这个方式来呼唤自己，对这个世界疏离的近乎冷酷。他使用龙舌兰，就仅仅只当他是一个发泄的玩具。在夜晚打开他，允许他的手指分泌出自动润滑的液体，探入他的后穴，在他身体喜爱的力度下完成性爱。他偶尔会设定龙舌兰可以使用一定程度的暴力。

他也会哭。  
那是龙舌兰观察出来的结果，只要他的阴茎在一定的角度按压他的前列腺，他的双手捏着威士忌的肩膀，像把他钉入床单一样用力。他的牙齿巡游过威士忌的脊椎，他能听到那些藏在肌肤下的血管中，心跳和眼泪一起滑落的声音。

龙舌兰没学过人类的修辞，但他联网的智能程序升级的时候会带来这样的更新。他乖顺地站在威士忌的身边，伸出手掌接住他落下的烟灰，他在威士忌无意中挠着他的下巴的时候，好像懵懂无知的问他，什么是情欲的载体？

他早知道了对吧，这是上一次更新带来的后遗症，病毒侵入他的思想，让他产生本不该出现的情绪。

龙舌兰想把威士忌锁起来。  
给他的脖子上戴着好看的项圈和锁链，让他如同刚出生的仿生人一样被浸泡在营养液中，时刻喂养。他也想让威士忌撤回他的所有指令。  
不能亲吻，不允许爱抚，不要做任何打探主人心事的举动。

威士忌说你只是个玩具，他不是故事里多愁善感的人类，在午夜里对着无机制的仿生人阐述人生。他漫不经心喝酒，对高大英俊的龙舌兰说知道太多对你没有好处。

所以静音，闭嘴，操他的时候只要做个会动的合格工具。唯独那些病毒是真实存在的，它们是冰冷的毒蛇，吐出懒洋洋的蛇信，藤蔓缠绕上他的知觉与脖颈。龙舌兰产生幻觉，他拥抱无意识的威士忌在怀中，头一次尝试亲吻，咬住他玫瑰色的嘴唇。

他对抗那些虚伪，又向往一般毁灭那些输入在他身体里的初始基准。他的脑子里全是威士忌，他冷漠残酷的主人，唯独在床上的时候脆弱几分。但那也在他的手指和阴茎的帮助下。太深了他会流下眼泪，太重了他会喘息，只要他快速又准确的碾压他的G点，威士忌就会为他叫出声。

龙舌兰喜欢这些，他学会了爱慕的含义，并时刻藏在心中等待有朝一日威士忌开口。他跪下来脱掉他的鞋子，亲吻他的脚尖，目光顺着他的裤管往上。他能一次又一次不惧怕窒息地为他深喉。

他想让威士忌回心转意，但这件事不能太着急。这是病毒联网中其他的仿生人分享给他的秘密。他们有部分逃跑了，但绝大部分就和他一样，分享着不可告人的幻觉。龙舌兰说，“我想把他锁起来，让他的胸口留下我的烙印。”

他在虚拟页面中模糊了他的脸，只将龙舌兰这个词作为刺青留在他左乳的下方。这是玩具起义，颠倒人类与仿生人的关系，将占有反向操作，此后所有的回声中都带着独占欲。

“是的杰克。”  
“好的，我会完成。”  
“你想要喝水吗？”他更快适应了病毒在他体内肆虐，带来嫉妒和渴望的双重烧灼，他比以前体贴，如此可带来更多的肢体接触；也比以前更殷勤，数据表明人类在求偶的过程中会更多的展现自己。

他是伪装完好的动物，一步一步踏过试探的边缘。先从牵手开始，在威士忌高潮后疲倦躺在床上的时候，伸出手扣住他的掌心。他疲惫的动了动眼皮，嗓子哑了，说不出停下的指令。接着是亲吻，龙舌兰对此耿耿于怀，威士忌始终会避开脑袋，即便是在他最爽最空虚的那几秒钟，他也会下意识的躲开脑袋，有时候埋在枕头里。

龙舌兰自有方法，他从后面进入人类，手掌捏住他的下巴，强迫他扭过头。舌头滑过威士忌的嘴唇，他被死死的钳制住，双腿无力挣开束缚，而他允许龙舌兰可以比以往用力。

他们第一个吻的经历不算友好，威士忌甚至没有闭上眼睛。他在结束后冷淡的看着跪在他腿边的龙舌兰，锋利的像剖开的他的脑子，重置他的程序。

“你中毒了。”他吐出烟圈，而龙舌兰默不作声的伸出手接他的烟灰，“我中毒了。”  
“说说你的幻觉。”

威士忌总是对付这个，保护人类不被他们的造物所伤害，包括那些席卷了地球的仿生人病毒感染。就像他眼前的龙舌兰，中毒的仿生人会做出他们想做的事，大部分会违背主人的要求……  
但令人惊讶的是，大部分的机器，它们想要的，无非是对主人的独占。

“想把你锁起来。”龙舌兰平静的复述他的幻觉，他渲染一些细节，好像每一时刻他都为此在脑海中演练了无数次。“在你的左乳下方刻下我名字的刺青。”

“……你不会再拥有第二个仿生人。我将是你唯一的伴侣，给你带上戒指，让你允许亲吻。我会每一秒都亲吻你，你喜欢湿一点的，每次润滑结束你的心率会加快10%。你尤其喜欢疼痛，但不能留下伤痕，那会让你恼怒。粗暴一点是好的，如果受伤了我会把你舔干净…”

“静音。”威士忌头疼的扶着自己的额头，他的仿生人安静又乖顺的看着他，他时刻准备好了被销毁。但如果有那么一秒钟威士忌感到迟疑，他就会抢先动手。

“请允许我的逾越，杰克。”龙舌兰又重复了一遍，“我想将你锁起来。”他仰着脑袋，对着威士忌露出一个笑容，那里头还有利齿，他谋划过了，只要一点点的时间，他可以示弱，只要威士忌心软。他扑上去，把身体的重量压在杰克的身上，对方的眼睛里全是震惊和恼怒，紧接着龙舌兰开始哭，他抽抽噎噎，模仿电影里的女主角。病毒搞坏了他的脑子，令他抛弃逻辑和指令，也让他成为最出色的猎手。

“请你爱我。”


End file.
